The bet
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: AU. A bet was made for prom and Vegeta lost that bet. Now he has to take on the hardest girl at school to the prom. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't fall in love with each other! But, who is this girl? Read the story and THEN find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, so I've made up yet ANOTHER V/CC and I just wanted to share it all with you! Heheheheheh! I was just thinking, why don't I just make a Fic where Chi Chi and Vegeta meet at a time BEFORE Their respective marriages? What if it was AU? Questions that I have finally answered! Hahahaha, I'm funny!

Leo: No, you really aren't...

Lolita: No one asked you! ANYWAY! In this Fic, I just wanted to share some facts with you. I have an obsession with Italian. I can speak like very very piccolo (little) Italian, so I can understand very very little! Also, don't forget that I'm from England, so some of your school stuff is different to mine therefore meaning that some stuff might confuse you. Other than that, there are still some things that are the same, like Prom (Ugh. That's me like next year. Story of my life)

Leo: Prom...Seems like a waste of time.

Lolita: Tell me about it. Still gotta go huh? Disclaimer time!

Leo: She doesn't own DBZ or their fucking cool characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my extra rubbish spelling and grammar!

Leo: She has school to worry about there!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**The bet**

**Chapter one**

Vegeta was angry. He was furious. He was fuming. _"How the FUCK did I lose on such a simple bet?" _Goku stood there in the hallway laughing at his angry friend and Vegeta just glared at him. "Hey Vegeta, don't get angry at me because you didn't win our bet." Vegeta's eyes slid down to look at the ground sending it his death glare instead. "Just shut up about it okay Kakarot?" Even Yamcha, Tien and KRILLIN hadn't lost out on the bet. Vegeta sighed in defeat. Arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere. "What did I have to do again?"

Goku grabbed his shoulders and whirled him round to point at the person they were talking about. "You're going to ask out Chi Chi, dude!" He fist pounded with Yamcha who was also laughing at the same time. Vegeta growled at his friends. "I don't see why I have to do it!" Krillin shrugged. "We did say whoever was the last one to find a date, or NOT find a date was to ask out the number one hothead girl to the prom. Don't forget, we all shook on it." Vegeta groaned. He didn't even _want _to go to prom! His parents were just making him!

"And if I don't?" Goku took his hands off of his shoulders. "Oh, we know you will. It's your way of life, surprisingly enough. You always follow through with your bets." Vegeta was about to scream in anger. "Yeah, when they're are decent! I have to ask _her_ out? Are you even sure she's a her?" Yamcha smirked. "I dunno, but all I know is that when one of the guys asked her that question, she clocked him into another galaxy!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well fuck it all then." Tien smirked too. "Is that what you plan on doing with her then? Fuck a guy?" Vegeta growled and walked away from them. "I'm going to look for some real friends. See you tomorrow."

All he could hear was their laughing as he walked out of the school. What was he angry about? He had lost out on a bet and because of that, he had to ask the most violent girl in school out to the prom with him. Goku had Bulma, Yamcha had Raven, Tien had Launch and Krillin was going with 18. Who was Vegeta going with? No one! How was that even possible? He was Orange Star High's bad boy, the one every girl want to be with! _"Doesn't even matter. Most of those brain dead girls piss me off anyway."_

He made his way over to his car and started the engine. He looked out of his window to see Chi Chi heading in his direction walking to the bus that was parked a little way behind his car. He rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Might as well get this over and done with." _He cut the engine short and got out of his car. Chi Chi was just walking past him at the time when he decided to call her. "Hey Chi Chi, come here for a moment." The raven haired girl turned her to him and raised an eyebrow. "O...kay then?" She walked to him and stopped right in front of him. "Something you wanted Vegeta?" He shrugged and leaned on his car with both of his hands shoved into his pockets. "Listen here and listen good okay? Some friends and I made a bet and the loser had to take you to the prom. That loser was me as much as I hate to admit it. So let's get this over with. What fucking colours are you wearing and what fucking corsage do you want me to buy for you?" Chi Chi stood there with shock written on her face, then anger seeped in. "You made a bet and used me?" Her fist clenched and her teeth gritted together. She was not something to be betted on! "Do I look like a fucking object or _prize? _I'm a human! A fucking human!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter? I don't have time for this, okay? You scream like a fucking banshee! You know that maybe if you worked on keeping your temper down a lot, you would be liked. Some people don't know whether you're a cross between a boy or a girl! You need to work on that. You should be grateful you dumb harpy! If not for this bet, there's no way you would've shown up to the prom with a date!" Chi Chi snapped her mouth shut and looked a little hurt at that, but she quickly banished it again.

There were still times where her masculine self was still crushed, with her being female and all. "What about you? You can't keep your anger under control. And who the hell are you calling a harpy?" Vegeta laughed with his head tilted back. "Of course I can't! Do I look like the sort of guy who can? Everyday I'm surrounded by morons who think they're 'bad' when they couldn't even hold up a knife to a dead chicken! It's alright for me though, I'm a guy. Do you want people to think you're a guy?"

Chi Chi frowned. "I guess not...But so what? I'm me so no one can complain!" Veget snorted and shifted his foot into the ground. "Do you ever want to get married in your life?" Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah, I do and I want kids too." Vegeta nodded. "Fair enough. Do you think you're wife material, going around trying to beat people up all the time. Hell, you're on the _wrestling_ team and you're a fucking GIRL for fuck sake!" Chi Chi looked down and took his words to heart. She swallowed her pride down and stared him in the eyes.

"You're right I guess. What should I do?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't know, act like a girl? Just don't act like a bimbo, and don't act weak. More like hidden strength. You can be who you are now, but just cut down on the tantrums and anger issues. If you calm down, you'll see that most of the things you get angry for are not worth your time. Maybe it would actually something nice to go to prom with you."

Chi Chi sighed with frustration. "Fine then. I guess it was a good thing that you told me the truth. Listen Vegeta, I didn't really plan on going to the prom, so I don't have anything planned out. I didn't think that anyone would actually ask me..." She looked thoughtful for a moment and Vegeta stood there waiting patiently for her and wanted to tell her that it was so obvious, but decided against it. She shook her head at him. "Sorry. I'll just have to think of something when I get home. I'll tell you tomorrow okay? Well, bye then." She walked off in the direction of the bus thinking about what Vegeta had just told her.

"_**The**__ Vegeta just spoke to me. __**The**__ Vegeta just told me about my attitude __**AND**__ asked me to the prom! Ugh, not like I care about the prom, but still it was nice." _She was on her way to the bus when she heard her name being called out. She turned around to see Vegeta still there. He had his keys in his hand and he shook them at her. "Hey, wanna ride?" He smirked at her and she nodded her head as she walked back towards him. She did a double take when she finally took notice of the car her was leaning on. It was the car of her fucking dreams! Dumbly, she replied a small, "Thanks."

~x~

She opened the car door and stood outside of it. "Thanks a lot for the ride Vegeta. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded his head. "Hey, no problem. Here's my number and tell me whatever shit you want to wear to that prom." She took the piece of paper and gave him a small smile. "Will do." She stood back as she watched him drive off in his hot red lamborghini and watched as he took off at the monster speed he just so happened to find as a normal speed limit. She sighed as she walked into her house.

As soon as she opened the door, her sister came into view. Her older sister rolled her eyes at her and her choice of clothing for that day. Baggy jeans and a grey hoodie that was way too oversized. "Hey Chi Chi. Beat up any guys today?" Usually, that would have been the cue to start a sibling argument, but Chi Chi wasn't up for it, so she just complied. "I did actually, three guys, but that's all gonna change from today!" Fraise raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You think you can change overnight? Plus, what's got you so hyped up?" Chi Chi walked into the living room and dumped her bag on the floor. "Nothing. I just want to change." Fraise looked at her, then smirked. "It's a boy isn't it? Chi Chi! How could you not tell me that you fell for a boy? The younger sibling sighed. "I haven't _fallen _for him. He just lost the bet and it just so happened to be that he asked me out because of it. I'm saving his reputation."

Fraise mock flinched in sympathy. "Ouch Chi Chi. Are you that bad that people now bet on you? Well you've come to the right place! I'm going to help you become a girl! Or at least find whatever is left of the girl within you." Chi Chi scowled at her and Fraise pinched her cheek in return. "Aw, c'mon _mon chere. _It'll be fun!" Chi Chi crossed her arms. "Yeah, for you." Fraise hummed. "So who's the unlucky guy?" She watched as her younger sister shifted and squirmed in her seat. "Uh, Chi Chi? Who is it?"

The girl sighed and flopped down onto her back while grabbing a cushion and pulling it to her face. She mumbled a name that her sister couldn't hear. Fraise growled and snatched the cushion away. "Say it again!" Chi Chi frowned. "It's Vegeta. Vegeta Tavolo." It took a while for Fraise to process the name and when she finally did, her mouth opened up wide into an 'o' shape. "Are you kidding? You bagged yourself the hottest guy ever! Trust me when I say that, girls from _my_ year was crushing on him back when we were in Orange Star High! Some still are! Wait till I tell the girls, they are soooooo gonna wanna help you out-" Chi Chi held up her hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up, back _up! _You're NOT to tell anyone about this okay? I just want you to take me shopping and buy some decent stuff and I want to know what the best colour is for prom night, seeing as you already went through that phase." Chi Chi groaned deep inside. _"Why did I even bother telling her?_" Fraise nodded her head with a pout. "Fine then, no gossiping. Chi Chi nodded. "Thanks. I've never done this before, so don't scare me."

Fraise nodded with a smirk. "Tell me about it. You're 16 and you've never been kissed before." Chi Chi's eyes widened as she stood up and stomped out of the room. It was quite a sore subject for her. She left the room in anger while Fraise laughed after her. "Don't be like that!" Chi Chi screamed from the stairs, "I AM WAITING FOR THE RIGHT GUY! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT GOING TO GET A BOYFRIEND SOMEDAY!" With that, she slammed the door to her room shut and Fraise could hear Chi Chi punching the living shit out of something from the other side of the door. "Oops, I went too far."

~x~

Vegeta was in his own private gym trying to bench more weights than his personal best when Tarble walked in. "Hey Vegeta, I heard that you've got a date for your prom." He smirked at his older brother with the same smirk that had shown up on Vegeta's face many times. Vegeta grunted. "So, aren't you going to even tell me about this unfortunate girl?" Vegeta snorted as he put back the weights. "Actually, I think you should change that sentence around. _I'm _the unfortunate one, not the girl. I'm going with Chi Chi King." Tarble's face dropped. "Oh, wow, I feel sorry for you! What did you do? Did she force you or something? Is she gonna have to be my new sister-in-law or something?"

Vegeta grabbed up his towel and took a gulp of some water. "Actually, I lost the fucking bet! Tarble, you little runt! We're not getting fucking married!" Tarble's face turned from pity to a curious look. "What bet did you make? But hey, it could happen." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "None of your business is it squirt? All you need to know is that I'm going to prom with a girl-boy because of a bet. I might as well go gay right now." Tarble sniggered. "Good luck bro. Hey, can I have your room when she finds out that she was part of a bet?" Vegeta smirked. "Nice try there twat face, but I told her straight up that it was a bet that I lost. How about I make _your_ room into a personal coffin for you?"

Tarble back out of the room. "I'm good thanks." He bumped into his mother who was just coming into the room. "Tarble! Look where you're going next time." He nodded. "Okay mum, sorry." She ruffled his hair as he walked away from them. "Vegeta honey, your phone was ringing and when I answered, there was some girl on the line." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A girl? And wait, you answered my phone?" His mum nodded and smiled. "I can't believe that you've finally gotten yourself a girlfriend! Here I was worried that you were gay after you dumped Candy and all, but it's not like I have a problem if you were gay, but it would have been weird and all."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as she swerved off the subject. "Mum, I'm not gay okay? It's just that most girls I find them annoying, stuck up and bitchy. Damn, it's like you can never please them! Always so needy." His mum frowned. "Not ALL girls are needy. Some guys are needy too, always wanting sex and stuff." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Mum, I don't want to talk about that with _you_! It might be prom soon, but it won't result in me having sex with this girl!" _"Trust me." _He quickly thought. His mum nodded fiercely. "Damn right it won't! You'll leave the sex for your wedding night!" His jaw dropped at his mum. "You CAN'T be serious? What if I want it before I have a wedding?" His mother's face turned as hard as stone. "Look here, I don't see why guys want their wives to be virgins when they're NOT. No, you're going to be clean for your wife."

Vegeta glared at his mum and she equally glared back at him so hard that he could've sworn that the light went dim for half a second. He soon backed down and muttered a simple, "Yes mother." She smiled brightly at him. "That's my boy. Now, here's your phone." She threw him his iPhone (Just because I HATE the Blackberry) and he caught it with one hand. "Thanks mum." She nodded and walked out of the room leaving him there by himself. As he was about to call back the girl who called, he received a text.

_Hey Vegeta,_

_Just wanna let u kno that I picked the colour red 4 us, kay?_

_Chi Chi._

Vegeta smacked his head. Of course! He had given his number to Chi Chi! He reread the text again. "At least the colour is something decent."

* * *

Vegeta pulled up into the parking lot where he saw Goku, Yamcha and Tien waiting for him. Goku walked up to him first. "So Vegeta, have you done it yet?" He waggled his eyebrows at him and Vegeta had the sudden urge to punch his lights out. Yamcha came and he made it worse somehow. "Yeah, have you asked out the guy yet?" Vegeta growled at Yamcha and Goku as they fist pounded again. "Chi Chi is a girl and yes, I did ask her. I even told her the truth about it being a bet." Yamcha and Goku both choked on their own laughter and Tien's jaw dropped. "You TOLD her? What the fuck were you thinking of?" Vegeta turned to face Tien. "I was thinking of my future, what else you dumb shit? If she found out later on, then she would have killed me because I lead her. If I told her the truth, then we can later put this whole thing behind us when it's done and never speak to each other again!"

Goku looked thoughtful. "That sounds like a good idea. Pretty smart actually." Vegeta smirked. "Something you'll never be, Kakarot." The said boy spluttered in anger. "At least I'll never be gay." Vegeta hissed. "Ouch, that almost hurt you know, if it was true. Well I'm going inside. Coming?" All four boys walked down to the front doors of their school building where they saw Krillin talking to 18. Yamcha wolf whistled at them and 18 went bright red before whispering to Krillin and walking off. The bald boy walked to them in anger. "Yamcha, was that necessary?" The said boy shrugged. "I dunno, it was funny to me." Krillin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so is you and Raven, a girl who kicked your ass on the first day of Orange Star High." He high fived a smirking Vegeta.

"At least I'm not a pairing like Chi Chi and Vegeta. That's much worse than Raven and I." Krillin shrugged. "Who cares? Did you tell her the truth, Vegeta?" He nodded. "You were you right on that call. I wanted to stay in the galaxy thank you very much." Goku looked at them. "So it was your plan to tell Chi Chi the truth?" Krillin nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that if it was you, you would have led her on till she found out the truth herself, OR until you just suddenly dropped her AFTER the dance?" Goku paused and then nodded. Krillin and Vegeta rolled their eyes.

"You're despicable."

~x~

Vegeta sat down in his usual seat in physics which was at the back. Most teachers didn't even worry about him because he had the IQ of Newton, Pythagoras and Einstein put together. He pulled out his iPod and went through his long forgotten playlist that had been there for ages without him touching them. This was a higher level thinking class and you couldn't be in this class without a brain. In other words, Goku and Yamcha weren't in this class, and although Tien and Krillin were both smart enough, they both hated physics. Bulma walked into the class and walked right up to Vegeta. "So hey, I heard that you're going to prom with Chi Chi."

He took his earphones out of his ear and raised an eyebrow to her. "What's it to you?" Bulma shrugged and placed her things next to his. She was another smart student with a huge IQ range. "Just wanted to know when the funeral is." Vegeta started looking annoyed. "Why is everyone saying that? I'll have you know that she isn't as bad as people make her out to be. Sure she has bullshitting strength for a girl, but she ain't bad." He placed the earphones back into his ear and ignored whatever Bulma was going to say to him.

That was when he noticed Chi Chi walking in. He raised an eyebrow and tapped Bulma on her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't know Chi Chi was in this class." Bulma raised her head up from her notebook where she was doodling 'Goku 3 Bulma' and vice versa. Bulma nodded. "Oh yeah, Chi Chi is in this class alright. Why do you think that class is always a mess every time you wake up from your precious sleep? Hey, doesn't she look different today?" Vegeta looked back at her and noticed that instead of having her hair tied up in a bun, her hair was hanging down loose like a silk curtain. She had most probably straightened it and he could see that it reached just a little way below her waist. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and sported a leather jacket on top of a black t-shirt with white air forces to match. In other words, she looked more like a girl than ever. A hot girl.

It wasn't only Vegeta and Bulma that noticed. Most boys were staring at her and calling out her name while some girls were watching out of jealousy and shock. Vegeta gulped down a huge lump that had formed in his throat. Bulma laughed next to him. "Oh yes, this is gonna be one hell of a ride with you two. Good luck Vegeta."

He didn't even bother responding to Bulma, but kept on staring at the beauty in front of him. She walked up to her seat ignoring all the cat callings and stares that she was getting. She didn't even know that they were aimed at her. She did however, turn around to face Vegeta and she caught him staring at her. She gave him another small smile and turned back around to face the teacher. Bulma nudged Vegeta with a giggle, who then glared at her. "Seems like _someone_ likes the new Chi Chi." He huffed and shrugged. _"Not bad Chi Chi, not bad."_

~x~

They all flooded out of the class before Vegeta managed to get to Chi Chi. She smiled a little bit when she saw him. It was as though she was shy of the way she looked. Vegeta smirked._ "Cute." _He looked at her up and down and saw that he got a better view of her up close. "Hey harpy, I see that you took my advice." She nodded as they both walked down to the lunchroom. "Yeah, I had to didn't I? This doesn't go too far though right? I got help from older sister and I still wanted something that didn't have anything to with skirts... Wait a minute, who the fuck are you calling a harpy?" She glared at him waiting for his answer.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Because I feel like it. As long as you feel comfortable, then you shouldn't really give a shit. Oh yeah, and don't dress like an absolute whore either. I won't go to the prom with you if you do." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I would change from hoodies and baggy jeans all the way to a strippers choice of clothing. Give me some credit Vegeta, I'm not THAT desperate for this. And since when did you become my fashion advisor?" Vegeta's smirk widened. "Hmm, you're not half bad, under all the masculine self of yours." Chi Chi's smile grew a little bit. "And you're not bad when you haven't got that stick stuck up your ass huh?"

They just both looked at each other before smirking. "But seriously Vegeta, do we have to go to prom? You don't want to go and I for sure don't want to go, so why don't we just blow the joint and go somewhere else and _pretend_ like we did?" Vegeta thought about it, but when he thought of his mum, he shuddered. "No can do Chi Chi. My mum would find out using her mum ways. I don't know how she does that..." Chi Chi nodded in agreement. "I hear ya. My mother is a human being, but pushed the wrong way and she could be a banshee at times."

Vegeta groaned. "Remind me never to see your mum. I wonder where you got your violent ways from..." Chi Chi was about to punch his arm when she thought against it. "Whatever. And here I was thinking you were gay." Vegeta growled. "Just because most girls around here are total pricks, doesn't mean that I'm gay! Honestly, I would have thought you were different." He flashed her a glare as he stepped into the lunchroom. Chi Chi laughed softly and Vegeta wondered if his ears had played him. "Chi Chi, did you just laugh?" The Ice Queen just laughed? The reigning terror, laughed?" Chi Chi shrugged and gave him and innocent look.

"Someone walking past just laughed now at a joke they just heard. The joke itself wasn't funny though." Vegeta raised both eyebrows and nodded in an unconvincing way. "Uh-huh. I'll pretend to believe you on that one. But, you have one nice laugh, not that high-pitch shit that could break glass." He turned around and missed the fact that Chi Chi blushed ever so lightly at him. Goku was standing up and waving at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, over here!" The said boy sighed and made his way over to the table. Somewhere along the way, Chi Chi had stopped following him, but he didn't realise it.

"So I heard from Bulma that Chi Chi has turned into quite a babe." All of the guys were looking at Vegeta expectantly. He growled at them and when he looked behind him, he saw that Chi Chi hadn't followed him. _"Not like I told her to anyway."_ "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I almost didn't recognise her when she walked into class." Tien frowned. "You have a class together? How did we not know?" Vegeta shrugged as he wolfed down a handful of chips. "Dunno. She's in my physics class, and you know me, I get the privilege to sleep in most classes. It's funny because I've never heard her voice." All the other guys sighed at how Vegeta could be so smart but yet so clueless. "You sleep like a rock remember? We could have all the natural disasters going on and you still wouldn't shift."

"Well anyway! How are we all getting to this stupid event?" They all looked at Yamcha. Goku poked a fork in his direction. "And what, you have a way to get there or something?" He shook his head. "Nah, I was just wondering if we should all just come in the same limo or something like that." Goku and Vegeta laughed. "You might but I'm not! I just got a new Bugatti Veyron and there is no way that I'm not taking Bulma out in that! You know, I need a way to break in my new car." They all sniggered and Goku sighed at the thought. "So what about you Vegeta?" The candle haired male shrugged. "She's already been in my Lamborghini and I don't really see why I need to bother to impress a girl that I'm not going out with...What the fuck are you all staring at you brain dead morons?"

They all looked at him and Krillin spoke up for them. "Wait, you've already taken her in your car? Just the two of you? ALONE?" Vegeta shrugged and nodded. "Er, yeah? What's wrong with you guys?" They all started holding their hearts and spazzing out. "You could've died man! You could have died!" Vegeta grabbed another handful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth angrily as he wondered why they were being so dramatic about it. "Well I'm here now aren't I? Stop making such a big deal out of it. All I did was take her home." They all stopped and burst out laughing at him just at the same time that Chi Chi happened to walk on by. The whole table went silent and Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to go silent just because I'm walking past you know. I won't beat you up."

Vegeta looked around the table and saw that they weren't silent because of her anger issues, but more because they were staring at a beauty right in front of them. She stared at them confused until Vegeta slammed his hand onto the table making them jump and turn to him. "Hey Chi Chi." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey Vegeta and friends." She hurriedly walked on and they kept staring at her back. When they turned to face Vegeta, Yamcha leaning forward. "If I had known that she could clean up that good, then I would have tapped her a LONG time ago!" Vegeta frowned. "Then all the better then huh? Also, I don't think Raven would want to hear stuff like that falling out of your mouth now would she?" Yamcha paled. "You won't tell her right?" Vegeta smirked as he leaned forward on his elbows. "Blackmail." Goku snorted as he sipped his drink. "Vegeta, everyone in this school and Orange City KNOWS that you don't need blackmail to make them do something for you. All you have to do is ask them, well more of demand it from them and it's done within the next hour."

Vegeta leaned back in his seat sitting there like the 'Boss' he is. "Yeah I guess. Life's good when you're Vegeta." Krillin looked down at his drink. "Tell me about it. You AND your dad have a good life." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I just don't see why I couldn't have a separate name though. I mean, I find that so poor. As though we couldn't afford different names." Tien then put a hand up. "Can we get back to topic here? So I'm guessing that you and Goku are out of the question. Krillin are you going to get a limo with us?" Krillin thought about it then shook his head.

"I would love to and all, you know booze and stuff but then again, we might all want out own privacy at the end of it all and not want to go back when another couple want to stay." Yamcha nodded. "I see where you're going with this. Might as well cancel that, but I'm still going to get a limo anyway." Tien laughed. "I'm pretty sure that if you had Launch there, she would pretty much shoot everything in sight." Vegeta smirked at the thought. "Is it me or do we all have crazy dates? Chi Chi is mad anger and more of a man than anything, Launch is a fucking gun woman and I swear she's an arsonist too. Bulma is just psychotic in her own messed up way that I don't even think I want to know, and 18...Well she doesn't even have a name for starters. Just a number. A fucking number that she'll be in about 2 years time and when people ask, 'what's your name' she'll be like '18' and they would say, 'I asked for you name, not your age' and she would be all like 'no, my name is actually 18' and their face would drop and go all O_o."

Goku laughed into his drink as Krillin looked partially annoyed. "Hey! That's my date you're talking about!" Vegeta shrugged. "So you can talk shit about mine and I can't do the same thing to yours? Life is so fair these days." He rolled his eyes as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

~x~

Chi Chi sat down at the table with her wrestling team and they all just stared at her. "What is it you guys? Is there something on my face?" One of them nodded. "Yeah, you got a bit of makeup on your face! What you actually know how to apply make up?"? Chi Chi shot him a glare that soon shut him up. "I have no intention of putting such fake and artificial shit on my face. I don't see how you came to the result of me resorting to make up." She shivered when she said the word as though it was forbidden to her vocabulary.

All the guys laughed as Chi Chi rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever you guys. Are any of you going to prom?" They all stopped and looked at her and she shifted under their gaze. "Why, are you?" She shrugged but didn't exactly look at them. Their captain let out a low whistle. "Wow, **the **Chi Chi got a date for prom? Who's the unlucky guy?" A few of them sniggered while Chi Chi just shot them a glare. "You'll just have to wait till the prom night because there is no way in hell that I'm going to tell you guys. Not even if you all dog piled me."

Some gave her a few smirks. "Is that an invitation?" She stood up and walked away from them as they all hooted in laughter. Although she didn't want to get too angry with them, this time she had a reason. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as she heard someone else calling out her name. She turned in the direction and soon saw Bulma waving at her. She cautiously made her way over to her table and noticed that Raven and Launch were there too. "Hey Bulma, is there something you wanted?" She shook her head and sat her down. "Nah, just saw you getting a little wound up by the wrestling team and decided to call you over!"

Raven looked up at Chi Chi wearily and Launch was smirking. "Look guys, I appreciate it and everything, but I know that the only reason that we're in this situation is because of my makeover that I still feel sorta weird to. Why don't we just go on with our normal lives, only with me being less violent?" Raven sighed in relief as though she was scared that Chi Chi would have beaten her up there and then, while Bulma looked disappointed. "But I thought that maybe we could actually hang out! I mean, is there anything wrong with that?" Chi Chi paused and shrugged. Seems okay to me. Where's 18?"

Launch raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you guys are actually friends? I thought it was a pity act." She laughed at Chi Chi and the said girl frowned. "At least I don't have a restraining order put on me. I heard that you're not even allowed near electrical appliances. Is that why you're hair always looks like you just got out of bed?" She smirked as soon as Launch stopped laughing. "For your sake, I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Chi Chi shrugged, egging her on even more. "Or what you rocket back-side look alike? You're going to beat me up? Think again you blond runt." That was when 18 took her cue to sit down at the table. "Hey, I hope you're not dissing on blondes, because I'll hurt you."

Launch smiled triumphantly at Chi Chi until 18 carried on. "But then again, I couldn't hurt a friend who can beat the living shit out of me any day. How's it going?" Chi Chi glanced at Launch before high fiving the other blond. "Life's not too bad. Might have tried to see life in another view though." Chi Chi looked down at herself for extra emphasis. Bulma laughed. "You don't look that bad actually." Raven sighed. "Yeah, compared to you everyone looks like a nun." The whole table burst out laughing before they fell quiet at Bulma's glare. "I will hurt you." Chi Chi sat there with a small smile on her face. At least there were some other girls out there who were weird.

* * *

So how did you find that? Interesting? I made Vegeta like, half Italian half Japanese, that sort of thing. Tavolo is Italian for table ( You know, like Vegeta and Tarble is Vegetable? Yeah...)

I wanted to keep all the pun stuff, so Chi Chi's sister's name is Fraise which is French for Strawberry. Raven, Yamcha's girlfriend is a real DB character and she is someone that Yamcha had to fight, or something like that. Also, I think I made a mistake somewhere in there about their age? I know that you're 16 when you go to Prom, but I have no idea whether I put 16 or 17, so if I put 17, I'm sorry about that now!

If there is anything that is so freaking mind boggling, then please, PLEASE do ask me about it on PM and I would be more than happy to answer!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Second chapter is out already? Lolita-chan got a second chapter out already? Oh my God it's the apocolypse! Nah, I just managed to get it out right this time! I don't want my stories to hang out anymore, so I'll just get it out on time.

Leo: She doesn't own DBZ or their insanely awesome characters

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling and grammar

Leo: But we have school for that!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**The bet**

**Chapter 2**

The following week, Chi Chi was seen being pushed over to the boys by Bulma and Raven. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Bulma smiled. "Simple! The only guys you know are on your wrestling team, so it would be best if you and Vegeta just hung out after school today!" Chi Chi then blanched and tried to pull away. "Nu-uh, no way! Get off me!" She could have easily overpowered them, but something within her made her stop because she actually did want to spend some time with Vegeta. After spending a week with him, she had seen that he was a cool guy, she just didn't know him well enough. She just wasn't sure how to go about these things.

Raven seemed to know what was going on in her mind and smirked at Bulma. "Then if you want us to let go, then why don't you just push us or something? You're stronger than is both put together..." Chi Chi stiffened as she knew she had been caught out. "Okay, you caught me! Just stop, I can walk!" They stopped and she straightened out her clothes. "I've just never done this sort of thing okay? I mean, we're not even going out, so I just see him as a friend. This is only to help him get over a bet that he doesn't want to lose, so it'll be over in a heartbeat."

Bulma and Raven glanced at each other with sadness in their eyes. It seemed that poor masculine Chi Chi was torn here! Bulma wrapped her arms around her in a friendly way. "Aww, you're making me sad Chi! I keep on forgetting that you guys aren't really dating like Goku and I, or Raven and Yamcha, or Launch and Tien or-" Raven put her hand up as Chi Chi glared at the blue haired female. "I think she gets the point Bulma." The said girl gave Chi Chi a sheepish look. "Sorry. Then I have an idea. Why don't you try and get him to like you then?"

Chi Chi snorted. "What are you on, crack? Be serious B, there is no way I can do that, 'kay?" Her face was so serious that there was no way anyone would have been able to change her mind. "I also don't like him! I just see him as a friend I can relate to! You don't get many people around here who are pissed off on the same things." Bulma and Raven shared yet another glance. "Well, whatever. You better make your decision now because he's heading this way now." Chi Chi rolled her eyes thinking that she was joking.

"Hey, you harpy. I have to get to know you because the guys won't stop pestering me if I don't, so let's go." He said it shamelessly and Bulma and Raven were both fuming. "Vegeta, you jerk! You don't say something that blunt to a girl! We have something called feelings you know!" Raven nodded in agreement. "You at least just say that you want to hang out and end it there!" Vegeta just stood there covering his ears with his hands and Chi Chi sweat dropped at her friends. "Er, guys I think it was better that he said it like that. After all, don't us girls always want the truth?" She smirked at them and they just sighed in frustration. Vegeta smirked as well.

Before leaving, Bulma threw her hands up to the sky. "That's it! You guys are fucking PREFECT for each other!" She left the scene in anger as Chi Chi and Vegeta just stared at her in shock. Chi Chi turned light pink and Vegeta coughed to gain her attention. "Let's just go harpy." He walked off leaving her to follow him. "I don't see why you need to call me harpy. Chi Chi would be fine." Vegeta smirked as he started the engine. "Now where's the fun in that, harpy? You have got your belt on right?" Chi Chi stopped scowling at him and quickly set about to putting the only bit of safety she had on. "Now I have." Vegeta nodded as they blasted out of the school car park.

Not like she had anything against his speed, she was just scared that they were still on school grounds, after that, she didn't care. "Why do you feel the need to drive so fast on school grounds? Do you really want to kill someone?" Vegeta opened both windows so that the air blew into both of their faces. It was a relaxing feeling. "I just drive like this, got a problem with it harpy?" She could barely hear him over the sound of the wind whipping their faces. "No, not really. I like it." Vegeta smirked as they took a sharp turning. Chi Chi almost let out a scream. "Hey, hey, hey! Mind the car would ya?" The driver looked at the passenger as though she was delirious. "Hey, who's car is this? It's mine so I can drive how I want!"

Chi Chi growled. "I don't care! This is a really nice car and you're driving it like this?" Vegeta shrugged. "That's what this car was meant for." Chi Chi sighed. "I know, I just haven't been allowed to drive my car for a while, so this speed makes me sorta jealous." Vegeta started to brake once he noticed the change in lights. He cocked an eyebrow. "And what car would THE Chi Chi King own?" He was smirking at her and Chi Chi glared at him. "It might not be a Lamborghini, but it's decent enough. I own a Maserati Granturismo MC Concept."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he began to drive again and Chi Chi just smirked at his facial expression. "Wow, you have a nice car. Why haven't you been driving? Just tryna save gas by hitching a ride off of me?" Chi Chi crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of the window in anger from the memory. "No, I was banned because my sister was given a Range Rover Evoque her birthday from my dad, but then my mum also bought her a Kawasaki ninja 600r (THAT IS MY DREAM BIKE! Erm, continuing with the story...) so because it was her for her 19th last year, they let her keep them both, as long as she doesn't ask for anything this year. Cut the long story short, I took her bike out for a spin the following week down at the beach and got it flying off a cliff an hour after driving around."

Vegeta couldn't contain his laughter as he burst out laughing, thumping his steering wheel in process and beeping the horn accidentally. Not like he cared. "That is the funniest shit I've ever heard!" Chi Chi growled and didn't hold back into punching his arm. It made him laugh even more. "So what, you're not even going to ask me if I was okay?" Vegeta shook his head. "What's the point, you're here and alive. Stop being so dramatic harpy." She leaned back in her seat mumbling choice words about the guy sitting next to her.

Finally, she looked around her. "Where are we going by the way?" She watched as he drove slowly for the first time since she stepped foot in his car. "My family come here every year and I find it as the most decent place on this damn Earth 'cos I actually like the people here. They have manners and brains and they know how to use them. My Dad owns the place and there's a shopping plaza out round the front." He got out of the car and Chi Chi blinked. _"There are actually a crowd of people that Vegeta likes? Ha, wow! Wait, houses and a shopping plaza? Nice!" _She followed in suit and watched as he threw his keys to one of the valers. "Vegeta, it's been a while. How have you been." Vegeta shrugged. "Good. Is my Dad here?"

The man nodded and pointed to the building to where his Dad was. "Okay, I'll see him later. Oi, you harpy." Chi Chi turned to glare at him. "What the fuck do you want Vegeta?" He smirked. Why don't you just write me down a list of what you like and I'll study it so that the guys think I actually spent time with you, when really, I just went to go and speak with my Dad." Chi Chi fumed quietly. "Then why did you bring me along?" Vegeta just kept on walking away. "Because the blue headed psychopath would have been on my back. I swear, it's like she planned all of this and even told Goku about it!" He rolled his eyes at the couple he just mentioned.

Oh now Chi Chi was angry. She walked up behind him and grabbed his collar. Vegeta stopped walking mainly because he was being choked. "Look here Vege boy, I didn't come here to waste my day, so I_ suggest_ we better do what they planned, or there better be something for me to do around here!" Just as he was about to reply with a no, he saw someone he didn't want to see. His eyes widened as he switched Chi Chi's arm around her and grabbed her hand down. He then pushed her down by the side of the car and out of the girl's sight. She was surprised at the speed he had managed to do it in and he wasn't even looking at what he was doing! Instead he was staring at...

Chi Chi frowned. _"What is he staring at?" _Her eyes followed his and he saw that there was a girl, probably the same age as them. She had pink hair that flowed down to her back and she looked like a bitch. A pretty, rich and stuck up bitch. Chi Chi held back a groan. "Okay look here harpy. Avoid that girl okay? Pretend you don't know me because she's my ex trying to get me back." Chi Chi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh c'mon! I could floor that girl if I wanted to!" The corner of Vegeta's mouth quirked up. "Exactly, I know you can. The thing is, my Dad is trying to keep us together so that we could merge his and her Dad's company together. Not an arranged marriage, but at the same time it sort of is."

Chi Chi sighed. "FINE! Gosh! Is there somewhere to go around here?" Vegeta pointed to a building. "I heard they do prom dresses in there and prom is less than a week away. Go and find something. If you can't pay, then I will." He pushed Chi Chi forward like he would do when Goku was annoying him. She stumbled a little and turned around to scowl at him. "I don't need your money, I'm not poor." She tossed her hair at him without even knowing she did and walked away from him angrily. He looked back at the girl he was looking at before and saw that she took off for another side of things. Vegeta exhaled deeply. "Thank God for that."

~x~

Chi Ch was bored out of her mind as she was NOT going dress shopping without at least one of the girls there. If it was just her, she would just pick the first dress that came to mind and she felt the urge to impress Vegeta, whether he wanted to be impressed or not. Chi Chi sighed as she drank some of her skinny caramel latte. It was now dark outside and Vegeta was taking a long time. It was still a school night meaning that she still needed to get home on time. Her phone buzzed in her pocket making her jump a little.

Without even bothering to check her caller id, she answered. "Hello?" She rolled her eyes when she heard the voice at the other end of the line. "Chi, where are you? Mum and Dad will go mental if they found out you weren't home now!" Chi Chi rolled her eyes "Frai, stop exaggerating it. No they won't. They're in Italy anyway." Fraise snorted on the other end of the line. "Chi, last year? Bike? You, a cliff? Yeah, they soooooo won't freak. What if they call and say that they want to speak to you? Not like I care. So, where are you anyway?" Chi Chi's mind went blank until she remembered the sign she had seen on the way in. I'm at a place called Planet Circle."

Chi Chi was surprised when she heard her sister spit out something that sounded like a drink and heard her cussing afterwards. "Frai? What's wrong?" The curses stopped. "You're at Planet Circle? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Chi Chi flinched at how loud she was. She didn't see the big deal at all. "Yeah, what of it? I'm here with Vegeta. Well, I was brought here by Vegeta becuse he ditched me. I don't know where he is now." Fraise sighed. "Planet Circle is like THE hottest hang out on this PLANET! It's got shops of every type and even shops with exclusive designers that even I haven't heard of! The place is sweet! I've already said that when I get the money, I'm moving into one of their beach houses." Chi Chi then realised where she was. "Oh crap, Vegeta's Dad owns of this!"

Fraise squealed down the line. "Yes he does, and you have to able to get a golden ticket to be able to get in, or be on the waiting list." Chi Chi's mind then switched. "Hey, Mum and Dad have lot's of those golden tickets though." There was more curses as Fraise was stumbling over what seemed to be chairs. Chi Chi sat there sipping on her latte waiting for sister to get back to talking. "Mum and Dad have those tickets? How many?" Chi Chi counted how many she had seen in her mind. "I think I saw a couple hundred. Don't touch them though, Mum did say that there would be a little golden surprise."

Frause squealed again making Chi Chi snap. "Okay, Frai you need to shut up. You're 20, not 13!" Her sister was back to normal in a heartbeat. "Whatever squirt. Just make sure you're home on time, Planet Circle or not." With that, their conversation had ended just like that. Chi Chi sighed. "Great, now I'm bored. Couldn't she stay on the line longer?" She finished the rest of her latte and left the cafe. She forked out her Samsung Galaxy S III, when she almost fell into a man. She was lucky to look up in time.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She gave him an apologetic bow before looking up at his face. There was something familiar about it. "Is there something wrong with my face, girl?" His voice was deep and it cut right through her thoughts. "Ah, no sir. You just look like a friend of mine." He cocked an eyebrow and Chi Chi knew who he looked like immediately. "Sir, are you Vegeta's Father by any chance?" He nodded and stuck out a hand. "Vegeta Senior Tavolo. And you are?" Chi Chi shook his hand with an equally strong grip. "I'm Chi Chi King." His eyes widened. "Oh you mean the daughter of Ox-King?" She nodded. "Yep, that's me. Do you know my Dad?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, we went to school together I guess. I've also heard of your mother's line of clothes that we are desperately trying to get into here as well as your Father's chain of saunas and restaurants and car line." Chi Chi was amazed that he knew her father. Most people didn't know how he was because you needed money to know her father. "Yeah, that's him. Well, do you know where I can find Vegeta? He's giving me a ride home but I haven't seen him." Vegeta senior pointed in the direction of a large fountain in the middle of the square. "That's where we parted just now."

Chi Chi thanked the man and smiled at another who looked Goku before running off to meet Vegeta. He was on the other side of the fountain and he seemed to be talking to someone. Not wanting to disturb them, Chi Chi waited there for them to finish, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Vegeta-kun, have you missed me?" Chi Chi wanted to snort at whatever desperate girl was trying to gain the attention of Vegeta Junior Tavolo." She heard Vegeta's gruff voice cut in.

"Now why would I miss you when I broke up with you in the first place?" Chi Chi then reminded herself of the girl they had seen a few hours ago. "Because, we have to be together, so no matter what you do our Father's will still make us see each other." Chi Chi then felt a little uncomfortable. What if Vegeta starts liking this girl? _"Be serious Chi Chi! She's the perfect example of the type of girl that he hates!" _Chi Chi smiled feeling a little confident, but she didn't even know why she should care seeing as they were only going to be together at prom and it was over after that. That's right, it was because of the bet.

"_If it wasn't because of that bet, I would still be sitting at a table full of brick headed boys and I wouldn't have cared about it. If it wasn't for this bet, I would have any friends who are girls. If it wasn't for this bet, my sister wouldn't even talk to me. If it wasn't for this bet, my grades wouldn't be improving. _(How does that work out?) _If it wasn't for this bet, I wouldn't be at the number one hottest place in the world right now. If it wasn't for this bet, I wouldn't be listening in on a girl confess her feelings to a guy that I might have feelings for too. If it wasn't for this bet, Vegeta and I would have never spoken. I would have never fallen in love with Vegeta."_

Chi Chi sighed inaudibly at the thought as she kept on listening to the girl. "Vegeta-kun, I know that we were forced to get to know each other before, and I thought you were a stuck up jerk. Yeah, I never liked you before, but that doesn't mean that I haven't grown to like you, maybe even love you!" Vegeta chuckled a little bit. "Candy, look here okay? I don't give a fuck about your feelings for me right now okay? I'm tired and I need to take a friend home. They would beat me up if I was late." Chi Chi smiled a little bit.

Candy pouted. "Fine then, but this discussion is far from over." Vegeta nodded. "You're right, because we did over a long time ago. Have a nice night now Candy." He stood up and Candy stomped her foot childishly. "I can still get my Dad to force you! And we all know that your Dad can still make you get with me!" Chi Chi quickly ran all the way back to the car making sure that she wasn't caught up with their argument. She stood there leaning on the red car waiting for Vegeta to show up. Her phone rang again and this time she saw that her Dad was calling. She sucked in her breath and turned around walking away from the car and she answered.

"Hey Dad!" She wasn't sure if he was in a good mood or not, but she was just trying to make sure. "Hey Chi Chi. Just wanted to let you know that we fixed up the bike now and that you can have your car back." Chi Chi sighed a little bit. "Thanks Dad, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I didn't even have a permit or anything." Her Dad laughed short. "It's okay now Chi. As long as you're okay." Chi Chi smiled a little bit. "Hey Dad, I hope you don't mind that I'm in Planet Circle." Her Dad let out a strangled cry but not for the reason that Chi Chi thought it was for. "_You're _at Planet Circle? Did you lose a bet to Fraise or something pumpkin because I didn't think you would have heard of the place. And where did you get a golden ticket from?"

She was about to reply when she heard her mother asking why he was screaming in the background. "Chi Chi said she's at planet circle!" She rolled her eyes at her parents as she kicked around a bit of rock on the floor. Soon her mother was at her ear. "Chi Chi honey, what are you doing at Planet Circle? Is it a guy?" She heard her Dad shouting and her mother shouted back. "Back off Ox! My baby finally found a guy she likes, DON'T ruin this for her!" Chi Chi blushed. "Mum, yes it sorta is okay? Please just leave it okay? I'll talk to you when I get home. How was the fashion show by the way?"

She didn't know when Vegeta had finally reached the car and could hear her talking to her mum. When he heard something about a fashion show, he cocked an eyebrow. Chi Chi obliviously kept on talking. "Oh honey it went well! We took Italy by surprise honey! You should come with me next time. Fraise has sent me pictures of what you wear now." Chi Chi blushed a little at her sister's antics. "Mum, Fraise loves fashion so it would be better support if you took Fraise to view your clothes. I'll be lifeless to it." Her mum scoffed. "Oh rubbish! I don't only go for my clothes line. You're the only one in this family who hasn't done their perfume! I have a perfume for all my babies and you still haven't done yours yet! You should come down next week!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Mum, prom is next week. How about the week after? Are we taking the jet because you know how much I hate flying with other people. Not meaning to sound bratty." Her mum chuckled. "Of course honey. See you whenever we get home okay? I love you honey!" Chi Chi smiled as she hung up. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Vegeta standing there. "You ready to go yet, harpy?" Chi Chi nodded.

"When did you get here Vegeta-_kun?_" She laughed when she saw Vegeta flinch as she got in the car. Vegeta started up the engine. "Where were you hiding?" Chi Chi shrugged. "I wasn't hiding, I was walking behind the fountain to get to the car at the time and I just happened to hear her little pet name for you." Vegeta did a mad reverse and Chi Chi burst out into a smile. She adored his driving! He was like her driving idol!

"You have got to teach me how to drive like this." Although he was looking at the road, Chi Chi could just about see a little smile appear on lips. "Why's that harpy? Just want to spend more time with me, or crash my car?" She turned a little pink at the first comment but scowled at the second one. "I'm getting my car back and you'll SEE how well I drive." She was jolted back when Vegeta purposely revved the gas and they went faster. He gave her a sly look. "What? It's a school night and we need to get home fast." Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten something Vegeta-_kun? _We're not going to school we're meeting up at that waterpark. Senior day remember?" Vegeta slapped his forehead. "I do now. Thanks harpy." She leaned back in her seat. "You stop calling me harpy and I'll stop adding -kun at the end of your name. Deal?" Vegeta snorted. "No. I like calling you harpy." Chi Chi huffed. "And what, you want me to call you what your girlfriend calls you?" Vegeta growled. "EX-girlfriend, and plus, you'll get tired of adding it anyway. I know that you'll get freaked if people think we're dating."

In a sense, Vegeta was right. She just didn't want that sort of attention added unto her right now. "I met your Dad. I see where you got your looks from. There was a man with him at the time though. He looked a lot like Goku. That's his Dad right?" Vegeta nodded as they took a turning. "Yeah, Kakarot's Dad works with stuff like oil and water works. I don't see Kakarot getting any of his shares, they guy is too dumb. Raditz on the other hand is the real definition of smart. He just doesn't show it." Chi Chi almost fell out of her seat, even with the seatbelt on. "Wait, _what_? Did you just say _RADITZ_?" Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

Chi Chi waved her hand around in a circle looking a little bored as she did so. "Details, details. My sister is currently dating him. He doesn't seem smart though." Vegeta smirked. "He does that because he's not a nerd. He still has a social life, but he was blessed with multiple brain cells, unlike his moronic little brother, Kakarot. Turles at least has his wits about him." Chi Chi looked confused. "Okay, wait. Goku has two older brothers? How old is Turles?" Vegeta looked thoughtful. "He should be about 27 now." The girl just stared out of the windscreen taking in the scenery so that she could find her away around here next time.

"Oh, he's the same age as my brothers then." Vegeta stopped at the red light. "You have another bunch?" Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah, two older twin brothers, then there's my sister and there's me. What about you?" Vegeta shrugged. "I do so happen to have an older sister who is 25 who is best friends with Turles, but she's doing medicine, and then their is my younger brother Tarble, who is in our school right now. Probably seen him. Looks like me but also has our mother in his face." Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him. I have a question. Why do you call Goku 'Kakarot'?" He turned another corner before answering.

"We have been friends since like birth. He's known as Kakarot, but he somehow liked the idea of having two identities. He's known as Goku in school, trying to act like a normal kid with a normal amount of money, but when it comes down to money, he's known as Kakarot because that's his birth name and he starts acting like a spoilt brat. That and his parents don't know that he uses a fucked up name in school." Chi Chi smiled. "I thought of doing that once, but then went against it because I like who I am, not some idiot who's fake." Vegeta sighed. "Try telling that to Kakarot."

They both sat there in silence before they realised what they had both done. "Chi Chi?" The girl looked at him. "Hmm?" "What did we just do?" Chi Chi looked confused until it finally dawned on her. "We just got to know each other..." They both sighed at how they fell for it so easily. "Tomorrow, anything that Bulma asks you, just don't say anything okay?" Chi Chi nodded. "Fine, just don't tell the guys anything about me then! Not like we said much, just about our families. Hey, will you come to my wrestling finals?"

Vegeta barked out a short laugh. "You must be fucked out of your mind harpy! I'm not going to watch you do a sport that was designed for men! It'll look weird if I was there rooting for you. No is my final answer." Chi Chi huffed. "Jerk." Secretly, she was happy that he had declined. She didn't want him to come and watch her do something man like and plus, she wanted to make sure that their conversation just now doesn't affect their acquaintance status.

They were driving for ages before they finally stopped outside Chi Chi's house. Fraise was standing outside in her biker wear with her Kawasaki ninja in front of her. She was making sure it was good enough. That was when she saw Vegeta pull up beside her. "Hey children, what goes on?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Fraise." The said girl started tutting and flicked Chi Chi on her forehead through the open window. "I'm older than you. Remember that I could still squash you like a little grape if I wanted to. Now, I'm going to meet up with Raditz. See ya squirt and squirt's date."

She put her helmet on and revved up her bikk. "Oh yeah, you're not coming anywhere near this one Chi. Here's the key to your car. I parked her somewhere down the road. Bye!" Her sister was off in a shot and Vegeta let out a low whistle. "Wow, that speed could almost rival mine. Not really, but it was fast. I'm guessing you're not as good because you crashed over a cliff." He started to laugh all over again and Chi Chi went round to the driver's seat, opened his door and punched him. Lucky for him it was on his arm. "Hmm, you've got quite a punch there for a girl. Want me to show you a real punch?"

Feeling excited because she hadn't fought in ages, Chi Chi nodded her head. "Well, we'll have to go inside otherwise it would look like I'm assaulting a girl. It will hurt, let me warn you." Chi Chi pshed and walked inside. She led him into her living room. He looked around the place. He could see her sister posing for most of her mum's fashion clothes. "I didn't know your mum was a fashion designer." Chi Chi sighed. "No one does. I'm surprised you do." Vegeta shrugged. "I heard you on the phone. What did you mean by nobody does? Is she just starting out?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "Nah, she's just so big that you can only know your fashion so well and the fact that you have lot's of money. Your Dad said he's trying to get her to put up a shop in Planet Circle." Vegeta nodded. "Wow, didn't know your parents were at the high top of things." Chi Chi shrugged. "C'mon then, are you going to punch me or not." He tilted his head at her. "It will hurt and I don't want you to bruise. Seriously." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Oh wow, Vegeta is caring for something. Look, I've had to act like a 'girl' for ages. I'm not a girly girl, I'm a tomboy and will forever be one! I want a fight or at least to be punched."

Vegeta sighed as though he was tired. "Old habits die hard." Without even a warning, he gave her a hard punch, but it wasn't his hardest. He only used those type of punches on Goku. Somehow, Chi Chi didn't go flying, but it felt like there was a digger drill going right through her. She bit down her pain and swallowed it up. She looked at him and made sure she didn't have any tears in her eyes. "That was some punch." Vegeta rolled his eyes then smirked. "Want some ice on that?" Chi Chi nodded. "Just in the corner over there. It's in the first aid kit." As he walked over to it, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder.

"Why the fuck is it in such a place?" Chi Chi sat down. "This is where most of our siblings fights go on. My brothers fought here. Then them and my sister, then my sister and I. Do you and Tarble have any fights?" Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, when he gets a little too cocky." He sat down next to Chi Chi with the ice pack. "My punches leave a bruise and sometimes a cut. I told you it would hurt." He lifted up her sleeve and placed the ice pack on. She was about to tell him it didn't hurt when she hissed from the contact and let out a long string of curses. She held the ice pack herself after.

"Okay, yes it did hurt. Geez what the fuck are you made out of, iron?" Vegeta smirked. "Nah, I'm just strong. You're lucky you have a high tolerance to pain. You're such a guy." Chi Chi huffed but knew it was best not to punch him again. "I'm going now harpy. Don't forget about the waterpark shit for tomorrow." Chi Chi rolled her eyes as she showed him to the door. "I was the one who reminded you about it, so yeah I know." Vegeta nodded but stopped when he saw a picture of someone modelling another one of her mother's clothes. "That's not Fraise is it?" Chi Chi took a glance at the picture he was talking about and froze up.

He walked closer to it and Chi Chi's heart sped up a little. He finally stood in front of it and his jaw dropped. "Harpy, you actually look good! You look like a girl!" Chi Chi blushed and started to push Vegeta out of her house. "I didn't say that I couldn't look like a girl, I just don't act like one. See you tomorrow Vegeta." She shut the door before she could even say anything else. Vegeta stood outside her house with a smirk on his face.

Chi Chi heard his car move across her street and she exhaled deeply. He was not meant to see that picture at all! It was a picture of her in her mum's new line of wedding wear and she had modelled a bridesmaid dress, against her wishes. Her hair was blowing back from the fan that they had put up in the shoot and her mother made her pucker up her lips. She actually looked like a professional model! She then face palmed at herself as she headed up to Fraise's room. _"Can't believe that after all this time, I still don't own a swimsuit...But Fraise only has bikinis. Chi Chi darling, get ready for a long ride tomorrow."_

* * *

Did you like that chapter? I really hope you did! Writing in AU is actually quite hard so if I do something wrong, don't get mad at me!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they make me happy!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay seriously, this girl has brought out another chapter again? Is Lolita-chan alright?

Why yes, I am! I'm feeling really fine guys, thanks for asking! I think this is quite the accomplishment!

Leo: Yeah, we're jumping for joy you.

Lolita: ...Your sarcasm is very hurtful.

Leo: Whatever, she doesn't own DBZ or their insanely awesome characters

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for any of my crappy grammar and spelling mistakes!

Leo: Yeah, we have school for that. Also, when you see the words _Miele, _that is Italian for 'honey'. The word _Bella _is Italian for 'beautiful', and_ Anziani Bella_ is Italian for Older beauty (Chi Chi always thought of her older sister as a beautiful person when she was younger)

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**The bet**

**Chapter three**

Chi Chi came falling out of her room, just about being dressed. She didn't do mornings at all. She could smell pancakes from the kitchen wafting to her room and that only meant one thing. Her parents were back. It was enough to wake her properly as she rushed downstairs. Luckily, she was already showered because she knew how much her mum hated it when they all came downstairs unshowered when they were going out for the day. Fraise wasn't going anywhere meaning she was already down there.

She jumped the last five stairs and ran into the dinning room. She saw her mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning mum! How was Italy?" Her mother smiled and kissed her hand, like the Italians do. _"E 'stato il miele perfetta!_ It was perfect honey!" Chi Chi smiled at her mum. She always liked to learn the different languages to every country she went to, making all the King children very fluent in other languages. It came handy whenever she was cursing people. Fraise was sitting at the high table eating some pancakes already.

She looked at Chi Chi with a glint in her eye. "Hey squirt. I heard that this year you're all going to the waterpark. That true?" Chi Chi scowled at her and nodded. "And what's it to you?" Fraise shrugged with a smirk. That was when Mela beamed at her daughter. "That's perfect honey! I was just about to get some models to do my next line of swimwear! I want you to have the first one and also can you help me model them this time?" Chi Chi gulped softly at the fact of wearing a bikini. "Yeah, sure thing mum." Fraise burst out laughing. "All to impress Vegeta no doubt."

Chi Chi blushed lightly and punched her sister's arm. "Shut up Frai! And no, it's not." Their mum wiggled her eyebrows. "Is this the same guy who took you to Planet Circle last night?" Chi Chi nodded and took a stack of pancakes. "Oh yeah, what does Planet Circle look like Chi? You think you can get me in?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "Now you remember me as your sister? Thanks, I feel the sisterly love we have going on here. I need to get ready to go." She left the room before they could say anything.

She grabbed up her Galaxy, her magazine, towel and anything else she needed. She walked back into the kitchen and her mother threw her the bikini. "Here you are _miele_. Hope it serves you well today!" Chi Chi nodded and blushed a little. She picked up her keys to her precious car and walked out of the door. That was when she heard a familiar engine roaring down her road. "Vegeta," she whispered to herself. The said boy stopped outside her house and opened his door to smirk at Chi Chi.

"Hey, you ready?" Chi Chi stared at him as though he had grown another head. "Wait, what?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I asked you if you were ready harpy. Get with it." Chi Chi walked over to him. "First of all, you start off with saying a nice 'Good morning' before you carry on with anything else, and then secondly, why are you picking me up? I just got my car back so I want to drive her." Vegeta smirked. "All the more then. I want to see how you drive so I'm glad I came. Let's see who drives better then." Chi Chi stared up at him and couldn't help but stare a little longer than she should have. Luckily, her mum came out so talk to her.

"_Miele_, would you like your weekly allowance now? I forgot to give it to you." Chi Chi turned around to face her mum and secretly thanked her. Vegeta also looked at the woman. "Uh, thanks mum." She took the hefty amount of money and didn't even bat an eye at it. "_Miele_, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Vegeta wanted to laugh and say that they were not friends, but he couldn't be rude. "I'm Vegeta Tavolo. Nice to meet you Mrs King." She nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too! Ah, tell your Dad that I will open my shop at Planet Circle after all. I need to go _miele_. Have_ fun_! Vegeta might not have noticed it, but Chi Chi noticed the way her mother had emphasised the word fun.

"Let me open the garage and you can park your car in there while I get mine out." Vegeta walked off to his car and Chi Chi got the switch up ready.

By the time they were finished, Vegeta was sitting in Chi Chi's car. It was weird because he usually drove wherever he went. Even when he drove with his parents, they were too lazy to drive so they made him drive. "So you ready then?" He rolled his eyes at her and motioned for her to move the car. "Let's go already, I don't want to wait here forever harpy!" Chi Chi's face flashed with anger, but then she remembered what happened the last night. "You're so lucky that you punch hard Vegeta. So lucky." He smirked as she started up her engine. "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy."

Chi Chi then mucked about with her radio until she found the station she was well familiar with. "This is my car and don't care if you don't like what I listen to." Vegeta frowned. "It better be good then. Chi Chi shrugged. "That depends if you find dubstep good." She sat back and nodded his head. Dubstep was his favourite type of music. Chi Chi finally pulled away from the kerb. Soon enough they were already halfway through their journey. She weaved in and out of cars expertly and seemed to cheat her way through every traffic light that was on their way. She seemed to know every short cut every time she saw a traffic jam.

"I'm guessing you like to drive then harpy." Chi Chi nodded as she smiled. "Next to wrestling, I love it so much. I used to be into go-karting and dirt biking. What about you?" Vegeta shrugged feeling bored that he wasn't the one driving. "Go-karting was more of my thing too. I just got annoyed whenever I saw people who drove slowly. I wanted to teach them all that the way I drive is the real way to drive." Chi Chi burst out laughing. "If everyone drove this way, that result in a whole lot of casualties everyday! So what do you think of my driving." Vegeta smirked. "It's okay, but I'm still better."

Chi Chi frowned. "No way, I'm better. I drive quicker and I can weave in between cars better than you! You have some shocking turns!" Vegeta scowled from his seat. "Are you insinuating that I drive like shit?" Chi Chi laughed. "If the shoe fits, wear it!" Vegeta sat forward. "Well it doesn't, so I'm not! I'm way better than you shemale, so let's leave it at that!" Chi Chi fell silent and Vegeta wondered why she had stopped so suddenly. After a while, she finally spoke up. "Is that what people call me, a shemale?" Vegeta sighed in frustration. He hadn't meant to say that. "Harpy, it's just a joke. It doesn't mean anything." Vegeta then finally understood that even under all her tomboyish ways, she was still a girl and girls didn't take insult from boys very well. Even bitches and whores didn't.

Chi Chi gave him a strained smile. "Hey, it's alright I guess. We all have our nicknames, or tags. I guess that's just mine." She turned back to face the road quickly and the rest of their journey was quiet.

~x~

"Chi Chi, you're finally here!" As soon as she showed up to the park, she was glomped by Bulma. "I need to breathe here B!" 18 laughed as she came up with them. "Let's go in and change! This whole day is for us all! No little runts at school, just us seniors! Let's go." Chi Chi watched as all four girls went running off to the changing rooms to go and get all their gear on. Chi Chi couldn't help but look at Vegeta as he walked off to the boys. She looked away from him and ran after all the girls.

"So what are you going to wear then? Have you got like a one piece or something? I've got my pink bikini!" They all watched as Bulma pulled out her bikini. Raven and Launch laughed behind their hands. "Of course you have Bulma." She glared at the two with mock anger. "Enough, enough! How else am I supposed to catch Goku's eyes with this?" All the girls minus Chi Chi nodded their heads. Raven pulled out a one piece swimsuit with a diamond cut shape right in the middle and her bare back.

"We all know that Yamcha is just going to go crazy over this, so I've made this as a 'you can look but you can't touch' sort of thing. Shame he doesn't know that." They laughed again as they all knew the type of guy that Yamcha was. Launch was wearing a tankini along with 18. They both acted as though they were sisters. Chi Chi smiled sadly. Her sister was usually so ashamed to be called her sister in public that she had sure that Chi Chi hadn't blurted out her surname in school when she was still there. But still, they had looked similar so it wasn't hard for people to tell the difference.

They all looked at Chi Chi and she snapped out of her thoughts. "So what are you wearing?" Bulma was smiling widely at Chi Chi and the girl blushed. She went to go and change and when she came back, they saw that she was wearing a leopard print skirtini. She looked the other way as they all stared at her shocked. "Wow, here i was thinking you would show up in a one piece swimsuit! You've shocked us again Chi Chi!" The crossed her arms over her chest feeling conscious. "It's my mum's new line." They all stared at her again, then Launch spoke up for them. "You what?" Chi Chi looked at them. "My mum's new line? Oh, mum is Mela King. Her most prized line was called _Miele Miele_." Chi Chi then blushed because her mother had made that line based on her.

All the girls squealed. "Wait, your mum is THE Mela King? I swear, _Miele Miele_ is still my favourite even today!" Chi Chi smiled. "Yeah, my mum found her inspiration from me. I sorta got honey all over me when I was younger and I just so happened to be making paper dolls at the time. I was just running around screaming my head off repeating 'honey honey'. If you're wondering how I got the honey, it was still on the table from breakfast." They all smiled at Chi Chi's little ways. "So sweet!" They all laughed at the pun 18 had pulled off. "Let's go, they boys will be waiting for us."

They walked out with all their bags and spotted the odd seniors everywhere they went. Most of them was staring at Chi Chi. They managed to spot the boys all the way on the other side of the park. When the boys turned around, their jaws dropped. "B-Bulma? Oh wow, you look fine!" Bulma giggled as she wiggled over to Goku and sat on his lap. "Why thank you very much Goku." She winked at him as they sat there. The whole world to them was forgotten. Chi Chi watched as all the girls walked over to their respective boyfriends until it was just her and Vegeta left.

They stood in front of each other until Chi Chi turned away. "I'm going to go and get a drink. You're welcome to join me if you want." She walked on not even caring if he followed her or not. After what happened in the car, she was still confused with her feelings for him. She was surprised when she saw him actually following her. "I'll just get a sprite please." Vegeta looked at the guy. "I'll get a coke." Chi waited as he arrived again with their drinks. "Look, I know that you're mad, I'm sorry."

Chi Chi turned to him. "I'm not mad, just a bit shocked that I get called a shemale. Am I really that bad?" Vegeta took a sip of his drink. "Well, you did kind of take it to a new level. It wasn't that bad I guess." Chi Chi smiled into her drink. He had managed to apologize to her. Vegeta never apologized to anyone. Maybe he did at home, but most certainly not in school. He was known for that. "It's alright I guess." As soon as she said that, Vegeta was then grabbed from behind by someone. As they turned to see who it was, Vegeta realized who it was. "Candy, you don't got to our school so what the fuck are you doing here?" Candy just grinned at him. "My senior day was here too! I just noticed you now!"

Vegeta just groaned and Chi Chi turned her back to them both. She was not going to get caught up in that. Candy started pulling him over to the waterslide. "Hey Vegeta, why don't we go on that slide? Let's go!" She got a good grip on his arm that there was way he would get her off. He looked back to see if Chi Chi was following or something, but she kept her back to him. He turned back with a frown and Chi Chi just looked into her drink sadly.

After finishing her drink, she walked up to the pool where she was then met with the captain of her wrestling team. "Hey Craig, what do you want?" He grinned at her. "Nothing really, just wanted to show you a new wrestling move." Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He smirked at her. "This." With that, he wrapped his arms around her as they barrelled into the water right next to them. It seemed to catch Vegeta's attention as he watched Chi Chi and Craig come back up to the surface. For some reason, he felt angry with Craig. Chi Chi spat out the water from her mouth and stared at Craig in anger. "What the fuck was that for?" He snaked his arm around her waist. "I know you liked it." She smoothly pinched his arm underwater and he released her.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" She swam out to the side and quickly walked away. Vegeta stopped Candy where she was standing. "Look, just get off of me. I'm going." Candy pouted. "I'll be back for you! Vegeta rolled his eyes and carried on walking. Just as Craig got out of the water, Vegeta socked him one in the face. "What the fuck?" He held his nose that was now most likely broken and he glared at Vegeta. "What was that for Vegeta?" The said boy flashed him a look of anger. "She's my date for prom. Don't touch her, she's mine." Craig's eyes widened. "She picked YOU?" Vegeta gave him an impatient look. "Touch her again and it'll be your neck that will be broken, _capisce_?" He watched with a satisfied smirk as he nodded. "Good, now run off like a good little bitch. The wrestling team doesn't scare me at all."

While they scared some people, the wrestling team had had a rough encounter with Vegeta, way before Chi Chi bothered to join them. They knew not to mess with him and his group. Vegeta then followed where Chi Chi had just been and he walked through the crowds of people to find her. He found her waiting at one of the water slides. He smirked and came up behind her. "Harpy, you alright?" Chi Chi turned around to face him. "I thought you went off with Candy?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you thought wrong. I'm here with you aren't I?" Vegeta didn't know why he felt the need to be around Chi Chi all the time, but he just did. Watching Craig get close to her like that had really angered him. They were soon at the top and there was smiling woman there. "Are you to going as a pair or singular?" Just as Chi Chi was about to say singular, Vegeta blurted out, "We're going together." The woman made a cute face and let them both go through. Chi Chi on the other hand was blushing. "Let's go harpy." He sat down on the rubber ring and he grabbed Chi Chi down with him. She sat there on his lap growing red and they were finally going down the slide with a whole load of water gushing with them.

She was smiling and Vegeta was just happy that she wasn't in someone else's arms. They got to the end and they had to swim out of the pool. Vegeta just grabbed her hand as they swam around a little. He then pressed his wet body (HOT! Sorry, fangirl moment) right up against Chi Chi's. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I don't want any guy to touch you. We might not be going out, but you're my date for prom, got that harpy?" Chi Chi nodded not trusting herself to talk and just as she thought they were getting better, Vegeta pushed her away from him and he swam out of the pool leaving her there by herself.

Chi Chi's mind went from swooning, to cursing. Who the fuck did he think he was, playing around with her like that? She just swam in the water instead and looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bulma and Goku kissing under what seemed to be a waterfall. They didn't mind the water spraying on them, just as long as they were just together. Chi Chi looked to her left and noticed Launch sitting on Tien's lap at the side Sipping out of coconuts. Chi Chi sighed with frustration as she saw Yamcha and Raven together on one of the slides while screaming and shouting with happiness. _"If I see Krillin and 18, I'm going to flip." _

Just as she said that to herself, she could see 18 and Krillin just swimming around lazily together as they spoke to each other. Chi Chi then stormed out of the pool and went to go and dry off. _"I've fucking had enough of this!" _She grabbed her towel and bag and went to go and sit in her car. She wasn't going to stay there the whole time, just until she cooled off.

She put the key in the ignition and put on her radio to get some music. "Vegeta is a fucking retard! To think that I fell for a guy like him!" Because no one was there, Chi Chi finally let all the tears of all the years flow down her face. She had been trying to keep them bottled up, but even tough girls have to cry. Where had everything gone wrong? For as long as she could remember, she had always acted like a girl, dressed like a girl and was even on good terms with her sister. Was it because she just wanted a change? She liked to feel comfortable and not looks? She didn't know, but she definitely changed.

"A shemale. A FUCKING shemale is what he sees me as! HA, I'm such a failure! I'll always be one..." She sat back in her seat and managed to hear a bike pull up next to her car. Looking out of the window, she could see her sister on someone's bike. _"Why the hell is Fraise here? Is that Raditz? Oh God, she's trying to make my life a fucking misery!" _Chi Chi couldn't help but start crying again at the thoughts of her sister. Fraise somehow managed to see some movements in the car next to them and noticed that it was Chi Chi's car. "Hey Raditz babe? You go on ahead, I can see my sister here." Raditz nodded and gave her a kiss. "See you when you get in." He smirked at her and she threw him a seductive smile.

She tapped on the car window, wanting to taunt her sister saying that she chickened out, but when Chi Chi looked up with tears in her eyes, she knew it was serious. She opened the door and grabbed Chi Chi so that they could sit together in the back. "Chi, what's going on? Why aren't you in the park with everyone else?" Chi Chi shook her head and tried to smile. "N-nothing!" Fraise sighed, but this time it was out of exasperation. "Chi, you're crying. The last time you cried you must have been 9 when you were clocked by our brothers!. You can't lie to me, I'm your big sister." Chi Chi's body then shook harder. "Frai, is there something wrong with me?" Fraise held her sister and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, come again? I don't know what you would mean by that." Chi Chi growled in anger and she looked at her.

"I _said _is there something wrong with me? I've tried to stop being as boyish as I can and yet I guess I can still never be liked! I actually fell in love with Vegeta, something I didn't think I would do, and now he will never look at me in that way! Everyone out there has someone to love, or someone who loves them! For a while, you never talked to me, it was like we were just lodgers living in the same house, and not sisters! Frai, I'm confused!" The tears fell faster and faster and Fraise sat there with worry.

"Chi, there is nothing wrong with you. I guess we can't just choose who we fall in love with, and you just fell in love with a guy who would never see your feelings. The same thing happened to me, but then when I told him, he got it immediately and I found out that he was acting that way because he was too scared to tell me. Look at me now, I'm still dating him!" Chi Chi smiled a little. "That's because you're perfect. Perfect daughter, perfect girlfriend, perfect friend. Even a perfect sister. Those are all things I will never be."

Fraise reached out and got a hold of Chi Chi's chin. "_Bella_, you have to listen to me. I'm not perfect. I didn't speak to you for those years. I don't know what went on. I was a young and delusional teen and I thought you were embarrassing because no girl should ever be in the wrestling team. I shouldn't have cared when you were there. I should have been proud that you were showing the guys that girls are just strong as boys. I mean, I'm stronger than you!" Chi Chi looked her in the eye. "You called me_ Bella_." Fraise smiled at her gently. "It's been a while now hasn't it. See, I'm not perfect._ Bella_, no one is. You've just got to stay you. Don't change for anyone."

Chi Chi looked down at her lap and Fraise hugged her. "You'll forever be my Lil' sister. I'm not ashamed anymore. As for Vegeta, give it time. Who knows what might happen. If I were you, I would love him from afar, but don't hold onto hope. But you still have to tell him one say, or I will." Chi Chi looked up at her in surprise. "You wouldn't would you?" Fraise shrugged. "Not sure. Now let's go. This is your senior day that you're wasting, and quite currently, I have a boyfriend with a smoking hot body out there and girls would be ogling soon. They'll all back off when they see a girl with an equally hot body as his girlfriend."

She winked at Chi Chi as the girl grabbed up her stuff and locked the car when they left. "Thank you, _anziani bellezza_." Fraise eyes widened. "Now that's name I haven't heard in ages."

~x~

As they got back in, Fraise left Chi Chi so that she could go and change, and by the time she came out, every boy's eyes were on her. Girls her age were jealous and Chi Chi was just proud to be her younger sister. They didn't even have to try to look beautiful. Chi Chi was then glomped by the girls as they had left their respective boyfriends. "Chi Chi, where were you? We looked all over the place!" Chi Chi smiled down to Raven. "I just forgot something in the car, I just had to go back and get it." She thought they bought it, but Launch took a look at her face.

"You've been crying," she said simply. Chi Chi bit her lip and nodded. Bulma looked shocked. "Chi, why were you crying? It must be serious." Chi Chi waved a hand. "It's all done now, all sorted! I spoke to my sister, cleared my head and got some things off my chest. I'm okay!" Her voice had gone up and octave and the girls knew that she was trying her best not to cry again, so they left it there. Bulma clapped her hands. "How about we go for a little swim huh? You've been gone so long that you're already dry!" With that, Chi Chi was pushed into the water and before she could respond with a shout and a curse, Launch threw herself up in the air. "CANNONBALL!" They all watched as Chi Chi tried to swim away and was still splashed by Launche's cannonball.

"Nice one!" They were both soon joined by Bulma, 18 and Raven. They were all giggling as they looked at each other's faces. "Hey, why don't you go on the slides with us?" They looked up to see the boys standing on the side. "Nah Goku, we're staying here." He smiled at her and shrugged. "Suit yourself then." Bulma gave him a little pout and he laughed, walking away from them. Before he turned away, Vegeta managed to catch Chi Chi's eye, but she looked away before anything happened.

"So Vegeta, what's up with you and Chi Chi, man? I saw you all up in her personal space like you two were gonna do something." Yamcha was looking at him waiting for some answers. "There is nothing, okay? This is just for that fucking bet that I lost and now I have to pay the price. After prom, it's over. Chi Chi and I will not be talking, so get that into your thick skull." Goku laughed. "But you can't say that you haven't developed feelings for her then. Even I could tell." Just as Vegeta was about to retort, he stopped himself halfway. They were right. He had somehow along the line managed to actually find a girl that he liked.

Yamcha nudged Goku. "Look at the way he paused!" Tien and Krillin started laughing and that was when Vegeta snapped out of this thoughts. "Yeah right pricks. I don't like Chi Chi like that, so it's not going to happen." Tien coughed. "Then what was this I heard about last night then?" Vegeta's eyes widened as he silently told Tien with his eyes not to tell the others. He completely ignored the look and looked at the other three who were curious. "I heard that Vegeta over here took Chi Chi over to Planet Circle." The guys started whistling and cat calling. "Moving on fast I see aye? Yeah, because you don't like her in that way?" Yamcha gave him a sarcastic look and then fist pounded with Goku.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off now." Goku shrugged. "If you really don't like her in that way, why don't you tell her that to her face then? If you don't, then you like her. If you do, then your just heartless and you're looking for a death wish." At the same time, Fraise and Raditz seemed to be walking past. Fraise narrowed her eyes at Goku when she heard what he said, but he also had a good point about it. Vegeta surely wouldn't tell Chi Chi straight that he didn't like her would he? Goku turned around and noticed the couple. "Raditz? What are you doing here?" The said boy flicked him on the forehead. "What's going on runt? Trying to break your girlfriend's heart? Why don't you just show her that ugly face of yours?"

Vegeta laughed and Raditz settled for a smirk. Goku was about to retaliate when he saw Fraise. "You're not Chi Chi are you?" Fraise rolled her eyes. "I'm her older sister, nice to meet you too Goku?" Raditz gave her a puzzled look. "Goku? His name is Kakarot." Goku stiffened and Vegeta smirked. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag now." Raditz stared at his younger brother as though he was mad. "You changed your _name_? What is WRONG with you!" Raditz was up in his face and Goku just gave him a sheepish look. "I'll tell you when we get home, just not now." Raditz stepped back and growled at him. "Whatever runt."

Fraise walked to Vegeta. "You, me, talk, now." She grabbed his arm before he could say anything and took him off to the side. "Do you have any feelings for my sister?" Vegeta choked on the air once he heard that question. "What? Why would you ask me such a fucked up question." Fraise glared hard at him. "I asked you a simple question that requires a yes or no as a reply. Do you have any feelings for my sister, or is this just all for your bet?" Vegeta just stared at her and saw that she was set on getting an answer from him. "Why would you need to know that? I have no business with you."

Fraise shook her head. "I might not have any business you you directly, but your business lies with Chi Chi and she is my business. If Chi Chi gets fucking hurt, I'll hurt you so badly." Vegeta stared at her as though she was mad. "You'll hurt me? I don't think so!" Fraise started to walk away. "I don't care about you, your pride or your ego. Let it go and just fucking TELL her already." She hooked arms with Raditz as they left for somewhere else. Vegeta looked at her, then he looked around for Chi Chi. He saw her playing water volleyball with the girls and a whole bunch of other guys.

He felt his fist clench as he watched her smile with them all as though they were pally with each other. Vegeta then stood there shocked. He did have some feelings for Chi Chi. But there was one thing that Vegeta would not admit. He was NOT under any circumstances, jealous! Vegeta Junior Tavolo didn't do jealousy. Never.

He walked back to the guys and they stared at him. "So what did Fraise want with you?" Vegeta snorted. "None of your business." He couldn't help but look back at the pool where Chi Chi was. She was laughing and smiling at everything that was going on around her. Vegeta managed to catch her eye at one point, but she immediately looked away from him and resumed with what she was doing. Vegeta scowled and walked away

* * *

After the seniors had taken their picture with their respective homeroom teachers, they all headed out to their cars. The teachers had even paid for their dinner! Vegeta stayed close to Chi Chi as he talked with Goku because he still had to get a ride from her. Everyone left and Vegeta turned to Chi Chi. "Are you ready to go?" Chi Chi looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked away from him in the clothes that she had arrived in. Vegeta mimicked her behind her back. "I don't know what your problem is harpy, but I'm not here for you to come and take your anger out on me."

Chi Chi turned around and flashed him a glare. "Shut the fuck up." She walked on even faster trying to get away from him. They got into the car and Chi Chi started the engine with anger in her movements. She backed out violently that Vegeta actually thought that they were going to crash. He didn't dare complain though. That would hurt his pride.

After driving for ten minutes in silence, Vegeta started getting really angry. "Just what the FUCK is your problem harpy? I'm here tolerating your presence and I'm trying to let you calm down, but you're throwing that back in my face! I'm actually trying to be kind! To YOU! Whatever crawled up your arse and DIED is no business of mine, so whatever problem your having goes two ways. Either you tell me, OR you fucking calm down!" Chi Chi swerved in and out of the cars with no difficulty and so smoothly. She looked at Vegeta out of the corner of her eyes and immediately cut her eyes from him as though she had looked at something so disgusting.

Instead she turned on the radio and one of her favourite songs came blasting on. Numb by Linkin Park was forever her favourite song and this song just seemed to express who she was. Vegeta leaned back knowing that Chi Chi wasn't going to talk to him for the rest of the journey home. He watched she tapped in time to the song knew immediately that this was a favourite song of hers. His mind wandered to when he was talking to her sister. It was as though she knew that he had feelings. But how? And what the fuck did she mean by all of that? He was pretty sure that Chi Chi wouldn't think of him in that way...

Or did she?

Vegeta huffed in his seat, not liking the fact that he didn't understand the situation that was set in front of him. Was there something that he was supposed to get?

~x~

The journey was so quiet that Vegeta had fallen asleep halfway through and he didn't know when he did. Chi Chi was gently pushing him awake. "Hey, Vegeta? We're at mine now, wake up." He slapped the hand that was waking claiming that he still had time to sleep, when he finally realized that the voice that spoke was none from his household. His eyes snapped open quickly and he was staring at Chi Chi's surprised orbs. "Hey, we're at mine now. You gotta get your car back." Just like that, Chi Chi killed the mood and moved away from him. She got out of the car and waited for Vegeta to retrieve his car from the now open garage.

As he drove out, he stopped by Chi Chi and opened his window. "So are you gonna tell me your problem or not? That car ride was fucking boring." Chi Chi smiled a little bit and shook her head. "It's not a problem now." For a minute, Chi Chi thought that she was hallucinating because she could have sworn that she concern swimming through his eyes. "Well, if you're sure harpy then okay. Catch you tomorrow."

Chi Chi smartly stepped back knowing the speed that he would drive off at. She smiled as soon as she didn't see him. "He's definitely the better driver." That was when she received a text from him.

_Nice driving, but nothing on me harpy! Hahahahahahaha!_

Chi Chi laughed to herself as she headed into her house. Somehow, she knew that everything was going be alright.

* * *

So did you like that chapter you guys? I hope it was up to your standards guys! If you didn't like it, then well...

Leo: FUCK OFF! We spent TIME and EFFORT on this chapter and I don't won't people who can't write AT ALL to come and tell us how shit this chapter was!

Lolita: ...I guess she said it all then! Please, don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods. Reviews are (not) my life, but they are nice to read!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonesaa del Buio


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Currently, it is 1:00 pm on the dot over here in England an I'm supposed to be what you call 'asleep' seeing as it's still school today...Yeah I'm bad! Nah, I just really felt like bringing out this chapter for you guys! See, I CARE about you guys!

So, in this chapter Chi Chi's brother's show up and I did another play on names. Oran=Orange Benny=Banana. I didn't know what to do for Benny, it just sounds so lame!

Again, I apologize for my crappy grammar and spelling, but please do feel free to enjoy!

* * *

**The bet **

**Chapter four**

"CHI CHI YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" The said girl fell out of her chair that she was sitting in as she was using her laptop. She growled as she stood up from the floor and walked across her room. She opened her bedroom door and was met with five faces. She blinked at them and they smiled at her. "W-what is going on here? Fraise rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten something so important?" Chi Chi thought about it before sighing.

"My prom dress..." They nodded and grabbed her arms and pulled her out of her room. "Whoa, girls be careful!" Fraise grabbed some shoes and her jacket. "Here, wear this! Prom is tomorrow and you're not ready at ALL!" Bulma shook her head. "Chi, this is the most important day of a girls life, well next to having a wedding! We're seniors and we'll be leaving Orange Star High for college! You need to try at the very least!" Chi Chi was then thrown into Fraise's car.

"Hey, I just wanted you guys to come with me and find the perfect place! I don't know anything about dresses!" Fraise started up the car before smirking. "And that is exactly why we're taking you shopping!" They all cheered and Chi Chi sat there holding her head in her hands. "I'm overwhelmed with joy," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Fraise winked. "I am too _Bella_."

~x~

To say that Chi Chi was tired is an understatement of all understatements. She was shattered. She would probably drop dead from serious tiredness. _"How they could all shop like that in stilettos without even needing to sit down?" _She threw all the shopping bags down on her floor before making her way to her bed and collapsing. She sighed and then smiled a little bit.

No matter what had happened that day, she was still glad it happened. _"Time to wow Vegeta!" _

~x~

Chi Chi came down the next day and saw her dad in the kitchen. "Hey dad, where's mum?" She moved onto the stall in front of him as he shoved some breakfast in front of her. "She went to go and pick up your brothers from the airport. They'll be here for the whole of summer." Chi Chi nodded and smiled. She hadn't seen her brothers for a while now. "And what are you doing today dad? Any important plans?" He smiled and kissed her head. "Now why would I miss my daughter going to prom?"

Chi Chi frowned a little. "But three of your children have already done it, what's so good about this last one?" He laughed in his big hearty laugh. "It's a joy to every parent to see every one of their children to grow up!" Chi Chi snorted as she bit into her fried egg sandwich. "Don't you mean till we grow up and leave? Yeah that sounds about right."

They both laughed and Fraise came down to the kitchen yawning. "What's so funny? Good morning dad." She kissed her dad on the cheek as he set down her own breakfast. "Morning Angel. Your mum has gone to the airport to pick up your brothers." Fraise rolled her eyes. "Great, the dudes come to town. I might as well muck up my hair now from the amount of noogies I'm going to receive."

She played around with her food before deciding to stuff it into her mouth. She then looked at Chi Chi and swallowed her food. "You ready for the big day?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "It's not my wedding Fraise. All this is, is a prom that will last for the evening and it will be over in a heartbeat. It might have been magical for you and Raditz, but nothing will happen between me and Vegeta." Fraise pouted. "So what you're saying is that it would be a kind of friends with benefits then?"

Chi Chi choked on her food and their dad turned around with a red face. "Fraise!" She grinned sheepishly at them both. "Sorry dad. I won't say that again." He nodded. "Good because that would NOT be happening with Chi Chi. You hear me honey?" He was saying this last bit to Chi Chi. "Yes dad," they both said to him. He nodded his head. "Good, now help me set up for your brothers."

They all washed up their plates before getting everything ready.

~x~

The front door burst open and all three of them were standing there waiting to greet the boys. "Hey guys, it's been a while!" The boys both grinned and Ox grabbed them in for a manly hug. "Benny, Oran, it's good to see you!" They all laughed as they said their hellos and grabbed their bags inside. "It's just so good to see my boys again!" Mela was gushing out.

Benny and Oran then smirked at Fraise as they pulled her into a headlock and noogied her. "Hey, hey watch the hair!" She scowled at them when they released her, but then ended up smiling when she hugged them. "It's good to see you guys! How's Tokyo?" Benny sighed. "Tiring, but it's cool. You should come out some time." Fraise nodded. "Will do."

Then they both tackled Chi Chi. "So we heard little squirt, that you have the hots for some guy!" Oran smirked. "Do we get to the perfect older brothers and beat the living snot out of him?" Chi Chi pushed them off of her with a lot of effort. "No, I don't like him and you don't get to beat him up. It's just for prom." Benny rolled his eyes. "Prom was never my thing. So many girls wanting so many things." Oran slugged him in his arm. "But they were _gorgeous_ girls. I heard that you even kept in touch with Cyerna!" Oran wiggled his eyebrows and Benny shrugged with a smile.

"What's this I hear, church bell ringing?" Benny blushed at his mum. "M-mum how could you think of that now?" She kissed his cheek. "Because you're 27 and you haven't got a wife yet." He raised his hand for her to see and her eyes bulged out. "You're _engaged_? When did this happen, oh my baby boy has grown up! I still remember when the two of you were in nappies and you needed help tying your shoelaces and-" Benny stopped her. "I get it mum, I'm not the little boy that you used to have cuddle all the time."

That was when she blubbed. "Oh my boys, come to mama!" They rolled their eyes playfully as they walked into her arms. When she had finished she grabbed Fraise and Chi Chi into a hug. "Soon you girls will be leaving me too!" Chi Chi smiled. "I still have a while mum, we can make it worth our time!" Mela kissed their foreheads. "I love you babies! Now Chi Chi, don't you have to go and get ready?"

Chi Chi looked at the time and nodded quickly. Oran looked at her with shock. "You're taking it seriously? Wow, a lot must have happened since we were away Chi." She ran around them trying to get to her shoes. "Yeah, time does that to someone. Bye!" She ran out of the door and got into her car. They were all getting ready and Bulma's house and Chi Chi didn't want to face Bulma's wrath of being late.

Line Break

"So do you think anything is going to happen between you two?" The five girls were currently sitting in the salon getting their hair and nails done. They were all looking at Chi Chi as she moved uncomfortably under their gaze. "What do you mean?" She tried to play the oblivious girl, but they caught her out. Launch rolled her eyes. "What's going to happen between you and Vegeta? I mean, you can't just say that after all you two have done together that this is still only because of a _bet._ I might be blond, but I'm not dumb."

They nodded with her and Chi Chi just looked down at her nails and sighed. "I won't try and lie anymore, I think I like him." She stopped when she heard them gasp and turn in her direction even more. Even the women who worked in the beauty salon seemed more interested to hear what was going on. If it was gossip on Vegeta Tavolo Senior's son, then they were definitely going to listen in! 18 motioned for her to keep going. "And?"

Chi Chi leaned back in the chair. "And I'm not sure if he feels the same way. I mean, you know when I was crying at the waterpark?" They all nodded. "It was because of him. It was as though he was toying with me. I'm not one to get easily hurt like that, but I guess Vegeta is the first person to be able to do that to me. You know what? I'm not even sure anymore..." Bulma shook her head. "No, you DO know and you are GOING to know. All we have to do is fix you up and show Vegeta what he's missing, right?" Chi Chi smiled.

"Have I ever told you that I love you guys?" They smiled at her. "Nope, but it's a start!" They all laughed at Raven as they started talking about their dresses.

~x~

"I can't believe you still haven't got your tux yet!" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm not prepared!" Krillin shook his head. "Don't you want to impress Chi Chi?" Vegeta snorted. "Now why would I want to impress her? I have no need for that." Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Yeah _suuuuure_ you don't. And what if someone comes up to her asking her to dance? She's single and there are a lot of single guys out there who would kill to have Chi Chi in their arms."

Vegeta growled. "I can NOT believe that we are having this conversation! What are we, _girls_? Man up!" Goku patted his shoulder which he then shrugged off. "Only if you tell Chi Chi that you like her. After all, isn't it the man that always asks out the girl? Please don't tell me that you would leave it up to Chi Chi to do that!"

He glared at him before pulling out a random tux. "Look, I don't see how you all got it into your stupid heads that Chi Chi is in love with me. If anything, she's probably in love with punching the shit out of guys." Tien finally spoke up after being so silent. "If anyone needs to get anything into their stupid head, it's you. We all know you like her, but if you don't tell her, you'll just have to be stuck with Candy when Chi Chi finally moves on."

Tien knew that he had struck a nerve and smirked. Vegeta looked at him then at the others. He scowled deeply before pulling the tux and walking up to the counter to pay. "You guys fucking win." As he paid, he could hear them cheering in the background as though he couldn't hear them. He sighed in frustration before his mind moved onto Chi Chi and what she might say.

Line Break

Chi Chi sat down in front of her vanity desk that she had never used before, while she looked at herself over one last time. Fraise had given her the original look and her makeup was really light. Secretly, she thanked her for doing that, but she would never tell her that! She sported a red dress that had had a large diamond cut at the back and there was a slit running up her left leg with silver sequins on the front near her neck. Her black hair had been twisted round and in a ponytail at the right side of her head and there was a french braid running down her hair line.

There was a sudden beep outside and she took in a deep breath before standing up to leave the comfort of her room. As soon as she got down her grand stairs, there was a flash in her face. Luckily, she was already used to this sort of thing so she didn't make a terrible face. Oran scowled at the good picture. "Dammit, you're not camera shy! Mum must have trained you really well! I wanted to see you blink in the stupidest way possible!"

Mela grabbed the camera off of him. "We need to capture her in her moment of beauty! I didn't do that to you!" Benny sweat dropped. "Mum, you sorta did." Ox coughed. "Actually, that was me..."Oran stared at his dad in disbelief. Fraise held out a silver bracelet to Chi Chi. "Here, I guess you can wear it for the night and if you're a good girl, you can keep it." Chi Chi ogled the bracelet. It was one Fraise's most prized possessions that no one was to go near or to even be in the same room as.

"Thanks Frai, really, thanks." She waved her hand. "I would hug you, but I don't to mess your hair up and plus, Vegeta's waiting." She winked at her as they all stepped outside to go and meet Vegeta. They were met with a sleek black hummer that was waiting outside of their house. Fraise nudged Chi Chi. "Nice, he's a keeper." Chi Chi blushed before waving them off and her mum snapping a few more pictures.

She stood in front of the car door and suddenly, it swung open gently. Vegeta was there smirking at her. "You ready to go, harpy?" She lolled her head before sticking out her tongue. "Just if this night doesn't kill me I guess.

She was mildly surprised when Vegeta took her hand and helped her into the hummer. As soon as they sat down, the car started moving. "Don't tell me that was just a kiss up to my parents watching us out there?" She gave him a playful smile and he looked away quickly. "No, it was from the goodness of my heart." Chi Chi gasped. "Seriously? You can be _nice_? It must be the end of the world!"

She laughed and Vegeta scowled. "I can be nice you know!" Chi Chi nodded her head. "Suuure you can. You don't have to lie to me, I don't mind." Vegeta sighed. _"She's not making this any easier. I don't see any love going on." _It was as though Chi Chi had read part of his mind because she soon stopped. "Hey, I know you can do something nice, like once in a blue moon. After All, you're basically taking me to prom. No guy would have done that." She gave him a genuine smile and Vegeta almost blushed.

"Hn, whatever."

~x~

After Vegeta's dad had taken a whole load of pictures of the couple, they had both gone inside to the hall. The place was live with different colours and music was playing. Out of the corner of her eyes, Chi Chi could see Bulma in her baby blue halter dress with Goku wearing a matching blue corsage. She decided that she would let them have their own fun and she would stay with Vegeta.

"We should probably go and sit down, harpy." Chi Chi had gotten so used to him calling her harpy that she didn't even flinch at the name. Just as she was about to walk off to a spare table, she felt something grab at her hand. She looked up at the owner which just so happened to be Vegeta. She looked at his face to see if there anything she could decipher from it, but he wasn't looking at her and it was too dark to see his face.

She blushed lightly as he led them both to the table. They walked quite close together as though they were a real couple. Chi Chi resisted the urge to loop an arm through his, but she knew it was going to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was, so she didn't.

As soon as they sat down, their entangled hands found their way apart from each other. Bulma and Goku also came to sit down. "Wow, you guys actually came! We thought you were going to blow it off or something." Chi Chi grinned and Vegeta just looked off in the distance. "Vegeta man, you got to know how to treat a lady. You can't ignore her." Goku winked at Bulma and she giggled in response.

The raven haired duo looked at them in confusion as though they knew something they didn't. "You know what, just to get away from you two at the next slow song, I'm getting up to go and dance with Chi Chi." Chi Chi looked at him in surprise. She hadn't even thought that he would want to dance with her! Her face was set aflame again. Instead, she looked down at her hands and fiddled with the silver bracelet her sister had given to her.

Goku smirked. "I see you just can't wait to get your hands on her then!" Luckily for Vegeta, Chi Chi wasn't even concentrating on what Goku was saying, but instead was looking at the band playing the music. He still cursed. "If you don't keep your fucking voice down, I'll cut out your voice box." Goku leaned back and laughed before grabbing Bulma up. "Let's leave the two of them alone shall we?"

They both left to go and start dancing for the next song. Chi Chi could see Raven and Yamcha somewhere within the crowd. She didn't know how Krillin was going to manage though. _"I'm not even sure Tien and Launch showed up...Oh wait, there they are now." _The way Launch was going about things, she made it sound as though she was going to get it up with Tien before the prom had even gotten into full swing.

"Oi harpy, I think we should get going now." She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Vegeta smirking at her. "Don't just sit there, come on." She scowled at him. "Jeez, I'm coming don't try and rush me!" She stood up making sure that she didn't stand on the end of her dress. All the fast upbeat songs stopped and they toned it down a bit.

The Dj then spoke up. "Why don't you all grab your dates and take a little slowly now." Vegeta's arms found its way around Chi Chi's waist as she placed her hands around his neck. They both stepped around the room as graceful as they could. Chi Chi used that time to take in every feature of his face. His thick eyebrows that seemed to bring eyes out into a permanent scowl type. His tanned skin seemed to clash on her lightly tinged olive skin. _"Lucky git."_

The song had ended a little quickly for Chi Chi's taste and she almost growled. That was when she heard Vegeta right next to her ears. "Follow me onto the balcony." He released her and didn't say another word. Chi Chi just raised an eyebrow at his back before following cautiously. They stood outside away from the noise and all the shouting. Vegeta stood looking down at the town beneath then and Chi Chi just waited for him to speak.

"Do you believe in that shit feeling called love?" That was all she heard him say. He still wasn't facing her so Chi Chi stood right next to him and looked out beneath them too. "It depends how people see love I guess. Some want it to be like all that move star bollocks when really, this is reality. Yeah, I believe in it, but I'm not like kiss-me-every-fucking-minute type of girl, or you-can't-have-any-friends-who-are-girls type of girl. Just carry on with your life I guess. But, I won't lie, I _will _get jealous, but in a way to do it subtly."

A ghost smile played over Vegeta's lips. "What about you then?" Chi Chi looked up at him again. He smirked. "Well this is what I think of it." He grabbed her round her waist and their bodies slammed up against each other's. Chi Chi was ready to kick him where it hurts if he did what he did at the waterpark to her again. Instead of pushing her away, he leaned his head down to her and his lips crashed into hers.

Chi Chi's eyes widened before they slowly closed. Her arms found their way to his neck as she pulled him in further into her to deepen their kiss. Vegeta could smell her perfume up close and it intoxicated him just smelling her like that. If he could, he would have pushed her up against the balcony wall and _do _things to her. But of course, his mum's voice in the back of his head was telling him not to do it. Eventually, the two of them stopped their heated battle of the tongues and pulled away for air. He could see that her lips were slightly swollen from his brash kiss.

Their faces were still close together. "Well then, I guess I love you." Chi Chi wasn't expecting the kiss, nor was she expecting such an easy confession. "Hmm, you do huh? You love the boyish Chi Chi King do you?" Vegeta smirked. "It's been probably 4 weeks since we started hanging out, you know what push my buttons and actually how to make me smile. Plus, you're the only girl with a brain that I like to associate myself with."

Their eyes lingered on one another. Vegeta shifted his arms so that one of them held her waist as she stood by his side. "Let's go inside now." Chi Chi leaned into him as he held her tightly. There were catcalls and whistles going on when everyone saw them walk in together. As they started to dance again, Chi Chi looked up at him. "So I guess that the bet is off then huh?"

Vegeta smirked. "It sure is...Harpy." Chi Chi smiled as though she was expecting that. "That's good to hear _Vege-kun." _His eyebrow twitched as Chi Chi laughed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. _"I'll let it slide for now, only because she looks so damn hot right now."_

* * *

__So how was it to you guys then? Good enough? I hope so! Don't worry, I wasn't just planning on leaving it like this! It basically IS the last chapter, but I plan on putting a short epilogue in there too.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they make me happy!

Lolita-chan


End file.
